Talk:Han
Info Dear fellow Narutards: I am quite pleased with the level of information, detail and accuracy on this wiki. However, I ask that we really press the armor angle of this character. He is clearly wearing samurai armor, which raises many questions (what kind of samurai armor? why is a ninja wearing samurai armor?) which we quite quickly answer and prevent uneducated fan speculation. Also, what's that smoking thing on his back? Do we know, or are we just guessing? 14:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :We know absolutely nothing about this character, except what we can see in that one image of him. :About his armour, it's not specifically samurai armour. He's wearing Japanese-style armour which was indeed worn by Samurai in battle, but was also worn by many other classes of warriors and soldiers. If he was supposed to be a samurai, he would have the samurai's characteristic two swords and/or a kabuto helmet (although even this helmet wasn't unique to samurai). Also, he isn't the only ninja to wear armour. The Akimichi-clan, the first two Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and most, if not all, ninja of the latter's generation wore armour as well. --ShounenSuki 14:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hrm, good point. Anything on the smoking thing on his back then? His tailed symbol (which dont seem to be featured on this wiki for some reason) are of white squigly lines, that and the smoke on his back lead me to believe that he is a master of Smoke or Steam or some kind of mist element. Taking to account that he is heavily 'armoured', I believe he utilises the 'Flight' element, which mixes wind and fire chakra to create hot air which, I'm just speculating, using the thing on his back allows him to fly. :What's a "tailed symbol"? :Any way, speculation isn't allowed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::a "tailed symbol" i'm assuming are influnces shown on the jinchiriki of their beasr eg naruto's whiskers, dark marks around Gaara's eyes--Cerez365 (talk) 10:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to know how someone as strong as Han was defeated at an earlier rate than the other Jinchuriki. Does anyone know who beat him in the first place? (talk) 20:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Jacce | Talk | 20:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) the 5 tails i think that thing on the 5 tails jinchuriki's back,givs him abilities similar 2 gara,& that white chakra...did anyone notice it...probaly protects him,like garas' sand,& his abilities probaly match the 5 tails(gobi)article i read,meaning he's a master of all 5 elements,with each tail,representing an element. 00:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) 00:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Many articals and videos say that the 5 tails is a Cat Dingo. The five tails meaning an elemant. But its really anoying me. Like, how in the world are people getting that the four tailed is a phenox? Or the five tailed a cat? The six tailed a flying Wolf? And the seven tailed a flyin beaver badger that is somehow very cunning, eat they say its huge and has wings???? Its really wierd! Smoking pot? Idiot..... Well, anyways, nothing on the smoking pot on his back has come up yet, so unless you all know something I don't, speculation is the best we can hit here. Um actually the thing on his back is a furnace. It allows him to infuse chakra into either the steam or smoke or whatever comes out. Like gaara infusing chakra with sand. And it's not a kekkei genkai cause he just gets the ability to infuse chakra with steam from th five tails. It's like an unique trait so that he can use steam based techniques. my speculations shot down one...whose the idiot the guy above me speaks of???...me? I'm the one who started the section 2 above me bout my 5 tailed oppinion,& ppl critisized it...& for the recorred dude,the pheonix(4-tails)came up because of the lava release,from roshi,5-7,i dont kno where u herd tht,i thought 5 was a dog(maybe dingo),6 a liger,& 7 a griffin...but tht's my oppinion...but i realy dont get why there's speculation sections on 4-7,atleast til they finaly show up...i realy dont.... (talk) 22:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC)anyonomus (talk) 22:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) well,at least the tailed beasts have been discovered,but since there identity's shocked every narutard out there,there abilities are more questionable than a ever...many(even me)thought this 5-tailed beast would be a dog,each tail standing for 1/5 elements...so i guess the best thing to do,iz find out wat hosts,5-7,can realy do... The freaking "legend" is fake, why are so many people ignorant to this? Omnibender - Talk - 18:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) thing on back I think its furnace that creates steam for him to use Mabey its lava his beast does have lava techniques--TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Han's beast is the Five-Tails, the Four-Tails is the one with lava techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 18:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Steam realese if his kekang gankki is steam realese then should his nature type be fire and water. Im editing it as i speak First of all, there's no such thing as Steam Release, the only thing mentioned was stream related jutsu, it could very well be a form of Water Release, or simply a hiden jutsu that has nothing to do with Water Release and kekkei genkai, nothing concrete about calling it a kekkei genkai, nor about it being a mix of water and fire chakra. It's pure speculation, and as such, it's not to be listed like that, the only thing that is confirmed is that he uses steam related jutsu, and that's the only thing that stays until Kishimoto gives more information. Same thing applies for Utakata. Omnibender - Talk - 19:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) well stem realese is just a sepeculation but the steam discribid here may be the boil realese(futton).if not boil is proved to be water and fire, and steam may be a wrong translatioon so can any one put here that the "steam" part of the artbook and if there is a stem realese wahat would be it's name --Welimer2 (talk) 04:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Boil Release doesn't require a steam armor. Omnibender - Talk - 13:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Steam is from the Tailed Beast Since we have found out that Mizukage's Boil Release is made of fire and water, this can't be possibly be an advanced nature. Therefore, the steam nature is from his tailed beast, the 5 Tailed Dolphin Horse--Moiz1224 (talk) 04:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Or it's simply hot water, coming from the stove on Han's back.--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It can also be hijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 14:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Vandalism For some reason under jutsu, Steam-based Ninjutsu appears 3-times. I tried fixing this but I can't. Will someone do this for me?Saimaroimaru (talk) :It's not vandalism, it's some sort of bug. Steam-based Ninjutsu also appears tree times in the jutsu category. Omnibender - Talk - 11:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu Steam release is listed three times under his jutsu, I have no idea how to edit that, can someone do it? kkthx :First of all, not steam release, steam isn't a nature. Second, it shows three times because of a bug no one can figure out how to handle. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::One solution is to delete the steam page. ''~SnapperT '' 03:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :::But then we wouldn't have the page anymore. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Valid point. But it's not as though there is much to say about it. ''~SnapperT '' 04:17, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. - SimAnt 18:32, April 28, 2010 (UTC) A pity As long as no filler comes up for him I think everything is simply speculations and it is a pity because I get the feeling that people find him a very interesting character. deidara said that??? is there any proof of deidara saying han was caught as one of the first jins? (talk) 13:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) In the anime, because Utakata was the seventh one to be caught, it means Han and Fū were the first ones to be captured. Omnibender - Talk - 18:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Shouldn't we mention that we're not completely certain it was Han who was caught as one of the first? After all, the jinchūriki came back and Kishimoto-sensei might decide to go against the anime. Not to mention the possibility of Deidara simply lying to make Naruto upset. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There's a "in the anime" qualifier, so I think that particular base is covered for the moment. Omnibender - Talk - 18:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::In the intro, yes, but not in the personality section. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Steam armor Since he did technically debut in chapter 515, so did his steam armor. Should there be an article for it? We do have an official name for it. Omnibender - Talk - 04:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Why do we list his début as chapter 515 again? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No idea. All the former jinchūriki were given manga chapter debuts when they first appeared, even though we knew about them from the fanbook. I think it was done to show the point they got into the plot. Your guess is as good as mine. Omnibender - Talk - 15:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::We should really have a proper definition for the débuts... Something like: "The début of a character is the very first time said character is shown in the flesh, whether alive or dead, flashback or otherwise. As long as a character is shown as the character and not merely mentioned or represented (as with a photograph of the character), it's their début." :::As for the steam armour, it seems like it's long overdue for an article. We should have had one a long time ago. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) anime introduction In the short scene he is introduced in the anime, he shows two traits. ONE he has quite the speed TWO no matter how he moves, he seemingly keeps his right hand within his robes. Should we note this in the actual article or dismiss it as a random anime filler element??? --Gojita (talk) 01:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :You saw it didn't you? Put it in.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 01:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Red kasa I dont know, but by me it seems his kasa is also a part of his Steam Armour. Not that it is of the same color like the armour, also it has the same lines like the armour. And, if he wears such heavy armour and still is able to move so fast, why he will cover his head with a normal hat? :) I think the kasa should be included into the Steam Armour thing. VolteMetalic (talk) 19:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we should assume. I checked both articles and what's there is good enough for now. There are no specifics on the steam armour and his article mentions the kasa.--Cerez365™ 20:06, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, it mentions it, but not as part of the armour.VolteMetalic (talk) 20:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Steam Use In chapter 564 he uses his steam generator (not sure what it is) after punching Naruto. My question is that is it to early to say the steam might strengthen him since Naruto was able to block his punch on the page before but then it showed him using his steam and Naruto commenting on his strength. Joshbl56 04:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I've already mentioned it on the Steam Armour page.--''Deva '' 04:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Could it be that he used some sort of Taijutsu??? If so (Steam Punch or anything else...), please add it...--Omojuze (talk) 14:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) To Omojuze, I don't think it is a form of taijutsu, more like powering it up. Also, is it to early to add Steam-Based Ninjutsu under his abilities? Joshbl56 22:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't add a "Steam Enchantment Technique", because he powers up his punches and kicks. That's probably a jutsu, just unnamed similiar to Yugito's Claw Creation Technique. Agree with me?--Omojuze (talk) 15:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Well? Anyone agree?--Omojuze (talk) 16:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) i do. (talk) 16:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about creating that page, because we already have the Steam Armour article, and we might have a case for recreating an old article, which I believe had terms used in the actual artbook. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) SBN revisited Considering that we already saw one use of his steam, and that more is likely on its way, I think we will need the page on "steam based ninjutsu" in the foreseeable future. Any ideas if that would still create triplicate/duplicate entries in infoboxes? Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not too sure what you mean. But "we won't know unless we try?" or something like that O.o?--Cerez365™ 01:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that the page will be required, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea recreating it, at least with that exact name, due to the bug that created duplicates. Omnibender - Talk - 01:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it's required as well. As long as the duplication isn't something that affects the wikia too adversely but is more of a slight annoyance then I say give it a shot.--Cerez365™ 01:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Steam-based ninjutsu Since we have enouph of the steam ninjutsu in the anime and manga shouldn't we make a page about it?just thinking....--Charmanking2198 (talk) 10:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC)